Inuyasha and Kagome together forever
by Sister Inuyasha
Summary: this is a story about inuyasha confessing his love for kagome and some things happen along the way. InuyashaKagome pairings. NOT COMPLETE. 2ND CHAPTER UP
1. confessions of love

This is my first fanfiction so I want the honest truth. Also I know this is kind of a corny story but I was going through a breakdown at the time =)   
  
~~~~Chapter 1~~~~  
  
There once was a boy named Inuyasha. He was a half demon dog and half human. He had a very mean and tormented outside layer but a soft inside layer that is tormented for love to a girl named Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha shouted throughtout the forest.  
  
"What, what do you want" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Kagome, you wench stop running off like that!" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.  
  
You see Kagome and Inuyasha had just got into another one of there arguments.  
  
"I'm going home" said Kagome.  
  
"No your not" replied Inuyasha.  
  
Who was now right behind her. He grabbed her by the hand as she was just about to jump into the well to go to her own time.  
  
"Will you stop following me and "SIT" like a good little dog." Kagome commanded.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground creating a huge crater in front of the well. Kagome went down the well ran into her house and locked the door (like that would really help =). After coming off of being "sat" Inuyasha ran off toward the God tree.  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Shippo and, Miroku saw the whole thing. They wondered if Inuyasha would ever tell his true feelings for Kagome.  
  
Later that day Inuyasha snuck back to the well to go see Kagome. When got there he climbed up the tree and went through her window. But she wasn't there. Instead Sota just watched him come through his sisters window.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha" Sota said, "So that is how you get up here all the time."  
  
Inuyasha was starteled by the little boy and nearly fell out the window.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She's out with Hojo," replied Sota "Her friends pressured her into it."  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
"Sometime tonight" Sota said.  
  
"Good I will wait then."  
  
"OK" said Sota and he walked away.  
  
The later it got the more Inuyasha started to wonder. What was he going to say to Kagome? Inuyasha decided he would write her a letter and leave it here for her. So he began to right his letter.  
  
Later that night when Kagome had returned she went straight to her room.  
  
"Kagome you have a vistor" Sota shouted out to his sister "He is in your room."  
  
Kagome knew who it was. It had to be Inuyasha. So she dropped her stuff and ran to her room. But when she opened the door no one was there.  
  
"Sota, it's rude to joke...." Kagome began but stopped when she saw the letter laying on her bed.  
  
It read TO KAGOME real big on the front. She picked it up and began to read it....  
  
Dear Kagome,  
I know you think that I am just some mutt, but I wanted to tell you I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I put you through, I am sorry I make you so miserable. You are the only one that has ever understood me and I just wanted to say I LOVE YOU.  
  
LOVE,  
Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's heart stopped. She had always wanted to tell him she loved him but didn't know if he felt the same way. Quickly Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran to the well. She jumped down only to be confronted by Inuyasha who was standing there looking straight at her. Kagome swung her arms around him she loved him too. But because Inuyasha let his guard down a demon took Kagome right out from underneath him.  
  
"Inuyasha help!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Bad tempered Inuyasha took the Tesiaga out and with one swoop killed the demon. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms. But when Kagome went to get up she fell to her knees. Kagome was stabbed by the demons claws Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her to Kaeda's hut. Kaeda told Inuyasha that Kagome would be just fine that night but all she needed was to get some rest. But none the less Inuyasha took Kagome up into the God tree and placed her in a way so she could not fall and slept with her there.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear "I love you and I will never let you get hurt again."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome said in a faint whisper.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her gently and fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.  
  
Ok what did you think? OK I know it was a little corny but if you did like it then I need at least 2 reviews and I will write the second chapter. 


	2. The fever sets in

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning when Inuyasha got up Kagome was already up and about. It scared Inuyasha because Kagome was nowhere to be found when he got out of the tree. But little did he know Kagome was only at the hot springs taking a bath.  
  
"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha called out through the forest.  
  
He was starting to get scared for her. He had just promised the night before he wouldn't let anything happen to her but he could sense something was very wrong.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome had finished her bath and was getting dressed. She had no idea Inuysha was even looking for her. Kagome was still pretty weak from her stab wound and felt very weak. As she was putting her shoes on she suddenly passed out.  
  
Kagome awoke about a half hour to find Inuyasha carrying her through the forest to Miroku and Sango's hut. He was mumbling to himself under his breath.  
  
"Kagome, why do you run off like this?"  
"I have to protect you; I can't protect you if you keep running off lie this."  
  
Kagome was about to answer him and tell him that she could very well take care of herself but then she herd him start to mumble again...  
  
"Kagome, I love you and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."  
  
Kagome heard some sincerity in what he was saying and closed her eyes and fell unconcese once more.  
  
Inuyasha had carried Kagome to Sango's and Miroku's hut. (It was closer than Kaeda's)  
  
"Something's wrong with Kagome," Inuyasha bursted in yelling "she's really hot!"  
  
"Now Inuyasha we all know you like Kagome but you don't have to carry her every where you go and boast about how pretty you think she is!" Miroku said while laughing at his own "joke".  
  
"I'm not joking you fool she is really hot!"  
  
Inuyasha was right. Kagome had now become feverish. Her wound was some how infected in the hot spring.  
  
"Put her down here," Sango said "and go get some cool water from the river."  
  
Inuyasha put Kagome down on the mat Sango instructed and raced off towards the river.  
  
"Kagome don't leave me!" Inuyasha said as he ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha had heard before of humans dying of sicknesses that made them go into a feverish state and then there heart suddenly stop, but he did not want to see it first hand with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha did exactly what he was told and brought back the cool water. Sango had already given Kagome some sort of medication that she found in Kagomes bag. Kagome was now slipping in and out of contioness and having weird hallucinations.  
  
It was now one in the morning and Kagome had finally come out of her fever. When she woke up she saw her friends all around her fast asleep. Even Inuyasha who was sleeping on the ground next to her. His eyes were shut night as if he was having a bad dream and his face was covered with sweat. Kagome reached out her hand to move his hair from his face when he woke up.  
  
"Kagome!" He said with a startled voice as he opened his eyes.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. I am right here." Kagome replied as she sat up.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her as if he had just seen a ghost. He then turn to her and embraced her. She (of course) received the love willingly and returned it by embracing him too.  
  
"I was really worried for you" Inuyasha whispered into her ear gently.  
  
"You were?" Kagome asked while backing away from the hug.  
  
"Of course I was." Inuyasha retorted quickly "I love you don't you remember? I told you I would never let anything happen to you, but I failed. I let you get sick and you could have died."  
  
"But Inuyasha you didn't fail. You took care of me and well ............. I thank you for that." Kagome replied.  
  
"Your welcome." He said so quietly that she could barely hear him "but you should lie back down and get some sleep. You still are not all the way off your fever."  
  
She didn't say anything. But she did lean over to him and kiss him. Then she turned around and laid back down.  
  
Inuyasha sat there for awhile taking in the moment then laid down to go back to sleep.  
  
Preview of next chapter  
  
Kouga is back and he wants Kagome to be his mate (what else is new). But what happens when Kouga finds out Kagome and Inuyasha are now officly a couple. One big fight! Involving Kikyou and Seshoumaru. So if you want to hear more that please review =) 


	3. Fight Part 1

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning when Kagome woke up (or that morning =) there was no one in the hut. Because of her infection the wound had worsened and when she got up from the mat she stumbled across the room toward the door. She opened the door and looked into the woods. What she saw kinda surprised her. No one was there! Ussaully in the past there was always someone around her. Whether it be Inuyasha, Shippo, or anyone else from the gang. Anyway, she stumbled to the top of the stairs (if huts even have stairs anyway they do in this story) and stepped off of the top, when her knees gave out. She started to fall toward the the ground. Kagome shut her eyes tight waiting for the impact. But when she opened her eyes she saw ...........Kouga? Kouga had caught Kagome in mid fall and was now carrying her through the forest over his shoulder. 'What it is it with guys carrying me around laitly' Kagome thought to herself while roling her eyes. She started to wiggle free from Kougas' arms. He felt her moving and stopped by a near by stream. He took her off his shoulder an tossed her on the ground. She landed with a 'thud' on the ground.  
  
"Well hello Kagome are you ready to be my mate yet?" Kouga asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"No" Kagome retorted.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha appeared at the hut followed by Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha soon found out that Kagome was nowhere around the hut. He ran outside sniffing the air frantickly for the sweet sent of his loved one.  
  
(continuing the conversation between Kouga and Kagome)  
  
"Why not I see how that mutt treated you. Stabbing you and all." Kouga said while pointing at her arm.  
  
"He's not a mutt and he didn't do this to me. It happened while he was trying to save me." Kagome said while getting up off of the ground and holding arm from the trobbing pain.  
  
"Will you just admit he doesn't love you and come with me?"  
  
"He does love me and I love him!" Kagome replied angerly.  
  
Kouga approached Kagome and got very very close to her face (you know as if he were going to kiss her) and said "You will love me if I have to kill him." He started to lean in even closer and at that moment Inuyasha appeared from behind a tree. He had finally found her at the stream.  
  
"Get away from her!" 


End file.
